


Две души

by Zola_116



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Blood and Injury, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-The King's Son, Sad Charles, angry eagle flies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zola_116/pseuds/Zola_116
Summary: Скажи ему кто-нибудь всего несколько месяцев назад, что он будет так волноваться о том, как относится к нему чужак, сын раба, полукровка без роду-племени – он бы только рассмеялся. Но сейчас ему не до смеха.
Relationships: Eagle Flies/Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Две души

Тёплая вода каплями ползёт по коже, смешиваясь с кровью. Скрюченные, но сильные и чуткие пальцы старой знахарки наносят на ожог лечебную мазь, которая неприятно, до боли, холодит воспалённую кожу. Тонкие, почти детские, пальчики её юной ученицы стирают запёкшуюся кровь с краёв раны, прежде чем наложить повязку. Парящий Орёл не показывает, что ему больно. Ни словом, ни вздохом, ни даже движением ресниц. Всё это пустяки – когда его пытали в Форте Уоллес, было намного больнее. Он даже находит в себе сил, чтобы шутить о своём состоянии, поглядывая на серьёзное личико ученицы знахарки, но девушка не улыбается сыну вождя в ответ, только смущённо хмурится, следя, чтобы повязка не давила. Они заканчивают свою работу, кланяются и молча уходят. Парящий Орёл остаётся один.

Только теперь его лицо искажается от боли. Он жмурится, и слёзы пропитывают его ресницы. Каждое движение причиняет боль. Каждый вздох. Но ещё сильнее болит его сердце. Гнев сжигает его изнутри. Пока он был в плену, эти мерзавцы напали на племя, избили стариков, силой утащили нескольких женщин – конечно, Пэйта и остальные уже вернули пленниц, но Парящий Орёл всё равно чувствует себя виноватым. И злым – на отца. Когда он станет вождём, он никому не позволит тронуть своих людей.

Когда он станет вождём… На мгновение молодой человек замирает – неужто он желает смерти своему отцу? Нет, конечно нет. Просто отец ничего не понимает. Он думает, что с этими бешеными хищниками можно договариваться по-человечески. Но бледнолицые не знают, что такое честь. Благородство Падающего Дождя они принимают за слабость и трусость. Они поймут только язык огня и крови. И Парящий Орёл ещё поговорит с ними на этом языке. Хорошо поговорит. Так, что вся Америка услышит – и содрогнётся.

Он вытягивается на циновке, морщась от боли и стараясь не слишком тревожить свои раны. Как раз в тот момент, когда он находит наиболее удобное положение, полог шатра откидывается. Как всегда, Чарльз двигается абсолютно бесшумно – даже Парящий Орёл, опытный охотник и следопыт, не услышал, что он приближается. Скосив глаза, он наблюдает, как друг приближается к нему и садится рядом – но не слишком рядом.

\- Тебя отец прислал? – спрашивает Парящий Орёл. Голос у него хрипловатый, и не только от усталости.

\- Нет. Я пришёл попрощаться.

\- Ты снова поедешь в Бивер-Холлоу?

\- Нет, в Калифорнию, - в усталом голосе Чарльза звучит сарказм, или какое-то его подобие. Ирония – не его конёк, и он, кажется, сам это понимает, потому что в следующую секунду снова замолкает и закрывает глаза. Они так запали, что их окружают чёрные тени. Парящий Орёл думает о том, что Чарльз уже давно не высыпался – разведывал обстановку возле Форта Уоллес, готовил побег, помогал Пэйте вернуть похищенных женщин – словом, разгребал всё дерьмо за сыном вождя, хотя, вообще-то, совсем не обязан этого делать. Молодого человека пронзает вина, и это чувство тяжёлым горящим комком повисает в груди. Он смотрит в лицо Чарльзу, но тот по-прежнему сидит с закрытыми глазами и не видит его взгляда.

Теперь, когда всё позади, Чарльз снова возвращается к тому, что отгонял от себя все эти долгие часы. Он думает о разговоре с Артуром, и еле сдерживает рвущийся из груди крик боли и тоски. Артур умирает. Умирает, и его нельзя спасти, нельзя вырвать из рук смерти, как он вырвал Парящего Орла. Он чувствует себя беспомощным, слабым и бесполезным. Что толку от всей его силы, смелости, навыков, если он не может спасти друга? Он должен вернуться в Бивер-Холлоу, по-другому никак, хоть Артур умирает, а Датч сходит с ума – но он должен вернуться, его место там.

\- Что, злишься на меня? – спрашивает Парящий Орёл, потому что терпеть эту обжигающую вину больше нет сил.

\- Злюсь, - машинально отвечает Чарльз, всё ещё повторяя про себя эти ужасные слова: «Артур умирает. Артур умирает. Умирает, умирает…»

\- Считаешь, я выставил себя дураком?

\- Считаю.

\- Ну и ладно. Может, я дурак, но я хотя бы не трус.

\- Иногда быть дураком ещё хуже, чем быть трусом, - сквозь зубы говорит Чарльз. – Ты хоть подумал о том, что будет с твоими людьми? С теми женщинами, которых мы едва успели найти, пока не случилось самое страшное?

\- Я благодарен тебе за это, - Парящий Орёл хотел бы, чтобы его голос звучал холодно и гордо, но вместо этого в голос прорывается теплота, жар, который он не должен, не должен показывать сейчас. – Но я уже не ребёнок, а мужчина, и я должен сражаться как мужчина.

\- Мужчина должен нести ответственность, вот что самое главное. А ты поступил безответственно, - в голосе Чарльза звучит уже не гнев, а кое-что похуже – разочарование. И это ранит Парящего Орла, потому что ему совершенно, абсолютно не хочется разочаровывать Чарльза.

Скажи ему кто-нибудь всего несколько месяцев назад, что он будет так волноваться о том, как относится к нему чужак, сын раба, полукровка без роду-племени – он бы только рассмеялся. Но сейчас ему не до смеха.

\- Я говорил тебе, чтобы ты не слушал Датча, - с горечью говорит Чарльз. – Я больше не доверяю ему. И ты не должен доверять!

\- Тогда почему ты возвращаешься к нему? – Парящий Орёл привстаёт, и исполосованные мышцы воют от боли, но он заглушает этот вой, берёт себя в руки, как и положено сыну гордого народа. Чарльз не отвечает. Его взгляд снова устремлён куда-то глубоко в себя, он опять отдаляется и закрывается, как делает всякий раз, когда ему плохо.

Парящий Орёл смотрит на него, и не может оторвать взгляд. Глаза у Чарльза запали, под скулами чернеют тени, но это каким-то странным образом идёт ему, так же как и выбритые волосы на висках. Парящий Орёл знает: он сделал это в знак скорби о своих друзьях – какой-то старик и юноша, убитые в Сен-Дени, и ещё этот Артур и некоторые другие, которых Чарльз считал мёртвыми, погибшими в море. Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы Чарльзу больше не пришлось никого терять. Он представляет себе, как они лежат вдвоём у костра, ветер поёт в верхушках сосен, в небе перемигиваются осенние звёзды, и он прижимает Чарльза к себе и запускает пальцы в его волосы, отросшие до прежней длины… впрочем, он и сейчас бы с удовольствием пробежался пальцами по короткому жёсткому ёжику на его виске, проследил линию белого шрама, оставшегося от попытки снять скальп. Но пока что Парящий Орёл просто берёт его за руку.

\- Ты знаешь, я им ничего не сказал. Ни слова.

\- Я верю, - бормочет Чарльз, всё ещё где-то глубоко в своих мыслях, и Парящий Орёл сжимает его руку крепче, заставляя обратить внимание на себя:

\- Помнишь, как мы вернули мальчиков из рекрутской школы? Ты всю обратную дорогу отстреливался и молчал, что у тебя пуля засела в плече. А когда добрались до безопасного места, сам её вырезал. И ни разу даже не застонал.

\- В бою можно запросто не почувствовать боли.

\- Я видел, что тебе больно. Я вспоминал об этом в тюрьме. И это помогло мне выстоять.

\- Зачем ты говоришь это…

Парящий Орёл притягивает его к себе и целует в щёку. Поцелуй целомудренный, почти братский – просто прикосновение губ к коже – но от этого простого прикосновения всё тело Парящего Орла пронзает жар, не имеющий ничего общего ни с болью и лихорадкой, ни, тем паче, со стыдом. Вообще-то, он очень рискует. Люди с двумя душами уже не осмеливаются жить, как им велит их природа. Христианские миссионеры делают своё дело исправно, с упорством, какое даёт фанатизм и невежество; из детей, которых силой отправляют в рекрутские школы, кулаками вышибают все понятия о традициях и морали индейцев, и молодёжь уже не смотрит на вещи так, как старшие. Конечно, в племени Вапити ещё помнят старые обычаи, но Чарльз большую часть жизни провёл вдали от своего народа, он вполне может считать всё это варварством, грязью… Но Парящий Орёл всегда был смелым. И он проявляет смелость прямо сейчас, целуя снова, прижимая губы к закрытому глазу, ямке под скулой, уголку рта.

Чарльз замирает, но не отстраняется. Тоска, ярость, страдание последних дней и недель налетают на него, как волна, и Парящий Орёл – единственная соломинка, которая удерживает его на поверхности. Ему так отчаянно хочется хоть какой-то поддержки, крупицы человеческого тепла в этом море печали, что он обхватывает друга обеими руками – осторожно, помня о его ранах, но в то же время едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не сдавить и не прижать к себе – и целует его уже по-настоящему, покорно открывая рот навстречу ласковым, ищущим, исследующим губам. Парящий Орёл обхватывает его голову ладонями, нежно гладя большими пальцами скулы, и целует снова и снова. Ему отчаянно хочется углубить поцелуй, раздвинуть уже припухшие губы языком и скользнуть внутрь, но он чувствует, что сейчас это будет уже слишком. Он отрывается от его губ, и при этом Чарльз издаёт такой умоляющий вздох, что Парящий Орёл не может удержаться от улыбки. Он кладёт ладонь Чарльзу на щёку, гладит большим пальцем его припухшую нижнюю губу.

\- Я не ошибся, - тихо произносит Парящий Орёл. – У тебя две души, как и у меня. Позволь мне любить тебя.

Чарльз тяжело вздыхает, пытается помотать головой. Когда индейцы говорят о ком-то, что у него две души, это означает, что в одном теле живут мужская и женская души, что человек способен любить не только людей другого пола, но и своего. Но разве он ещё может любить? Две у него души, или всего одна – в них нет места для любви. Только ярость, тоска, ненависть, бессилие. Всё рушится. Всё не так. Он никогда не бежал от драки, не боялся выходить в бой против тех, кто сильнее его – а что теперь? Отговаривает от войны других. Потому что понимает: войну не выиграть. Полковник Фейворс уничтожит племя полностью, до последнего ребёнка. Мысли об одной смерти сразу же приводят к мыслям о другой – и он снова вспоминает слова Артура. Сердце скручивает болью, и, спасаясь от неё, он снова хватается за Парящего Орла, исступлённо гладит его волосы, всё ещё мокрые после того, как с них смыли всю кровь, потирается щекой о забинтованное плечо, осторожно, едва-едва, касается губами ключиц. Забывается на несколько мгновений в этой болезненной нежности.

Парящий Орёл больше не притворяется, что ему не больно. Сейчас он и в самом деле не чувствует боли – тяжёлый пылающий узел в его груди разворачивается, распускается золотыми лепестками, и всё его тело наполняется тёплым сиянием. Он чувствует себя здоровым и сильным, и, несмотря ни на что – бесконечно счастливым. Он и не подозревал, как на самом деле боялся отказа. «Я делаю это и ради тебя тоже, - кричит его сердце, пока его руки гладят лицо, которое он столько раз гладил взглядом. – Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже был свободным. Хочу скакать рядом с тобой по Внутренним Землям. Хочу смотреть с тобой, как солнце поднимается над горами. Хочу, чтобы ты остался здесь, потому что ты нужен нам, нужен _мне_ ». Но вслух он шепчет другое:

\- Ты спас мне жизнь. Теперь она принадлежит тебе. Моя жизнь, моё сердце, моё тело – я отдам тебе всё, если ты сделаешь то же самое для меня. Ты это сделаешь?

\- Артур… Артур тоже спас тебя, - выдыхает Чарльз, и боль становится невыносимой, его начинает трясти. Парящий Орёл на миг замирает от возмущения – он только что предложил своё сердце и душу, а Чарльз без зазрения совести говорит о другом мужчине? Но он приказывает себе успокоиться и быть мудрее: раз уж Чарльз об этом говорит, значит, это важно для него. Уж лучше так, чем тягостное молчание. Чарльз поднимает голову и смотрит Парящему Орлу в глаза:

\- Артур умирает. Я могу скоро потерять его. Я не хочу потерять и тебя, - он кладёт ладонь на щёку Парящего Орла. – Если ты готов отдать мне свою жизнь, то будь готов дать мне слово, Парящий Орёл. Дай мне слово прекратить войну.

\- Это полковник Фейворс должен прекратить войну! – почти рычит Парящий Орёл. – Он хочет моей крови, крови моего народа – он её не получит!

\- Он её _уже_ получил, - Чарльз проводит кончиками пальцев по ссадине на лице Парящего Орла. Его прикосновение легче пёрышка, но взгляд твёрд, и Парящий Орёл смотрит ему в глаза, чувствуя, как увядают в его груди золотистые лепестки, как на смену счастью приходит знакомое чувство злости и разочарования.

Вот и Чарльз такой же, как Падающий Дождь. Слишком много времени он провёл среди бледнолицых и вообразил себе, что с ними можно вести дела. Чарльз смотрит на то, как каменеет лицо его друга – о, как хорошо он уже успел узнать это упрямое выражение! – и снова чувствует бессилие. Совсем как в детстве, когда пьяный отец избивал его до потери сознания, а он умолял его остановиться, кричал во весь голос и не мог докричаться. Тогда-то он и решил для себя, что лучше молчать – всё равно большинству людей нет дела до того, что ты говоришь. И снова то же самое; он столько раз пытался достучаться до Парящего Орла, убедить его, и каждый раз натыкался на глухую стену ненависти и озлобления. Усталость последних дней тяжело повисает на его плечах, и он понимает, как же сильно ему хочется спать. Желательно предварительно напившись, чтобы не видеть снов.

Всё же он предпринимает последнюю попытку.

\- Я тоже хочу любить тебя. Но живого, рядом со мной. А не память о погибшем герое.

Парящий Орёл снова привлекает его к себе и целует. Не так, как раньше – теперь он целует так сильно, что Чарльз даже вынужден откинуть голову назад, и Парящий Орёл гладит костяшками пальцев его открытую шею. Он запускает язык ему в рот, целуя со всем пылом и страстью, которые испытывал так долго, и которые прямо сейчас угасают в его сердце. Знак того, что могло бы быть и чего уже никогда не будет.

\- Когда я позову тебя, ты будешь сражаться со мной, - произносит Парящий Орёл после поцелуя, и в его голосе больше нет нежности и тепла. Теперь он наконец-то звучит горделиво и хладнокровно, как ему хотелось. Голос истинного вождя и воина. Чарльз оборачивается к нему.

\- А разве у меня есть выбор? – тихо говорит он, прежде чем выйти из шатра.


End file.
